Nathan Richards–Davenport
|image = Nathan_2014_Design_by_DiedsenBoy.png |caption = Nathan's Low Quality Design |gender = Male |age = 16 years-old |height = 5 ft. 8½ in.(five feet, eight inches and a half; 173 cm) |nationality = American |hometown = Manhattan San Francisco |born = July 11, 1998 |profession = Student Stacker at "Barnes's Department Store" |haircolour = Black |eyecolour = Brown |parents = Mother and father (both unnamed) |siblings = Four unnamed younger siblings |grandparents = Unnamed grandmother Deceased grandfather (also unnamed) |spouses = N/A |children = Luna and Selena (both in the future) |friends = Everyone except enemies |loveinterests = Cecily |pets = A toffee brown and white border collie named Bucky |otherrelatives = Great-grandmother Deceased great-grandfather |first = TBA |voice = Connor Paolo (English-speaking countries) Daniel Magon (Hebrew-speaking countries) Robson Kumode (Brazil) João Pedro Jesus (Portugal) Diego Ángeles (Latin America) Sergio García (Spain) Gwenaël Sommier (France) Davide Perino (Italy) Molnár Levente (Hungary) Paweł Ciołkosz (Poland) Evgeniy Waltz (Russia) Oskar Nilsson (Sweden) }} Nathan Richards–Davenport or just Nathan, labeled TBA, is MLT's brand new original character. About him Nathan was born somewhere in Manhattan and since very young, he lives with his great-grandmother who always gave him everything that his parents could never give him. Nevertheless, he was never a person to get into trouble and spent his childhood participating in various activities in a quest to discover who he was. One of the things that he carries with him since childhood is his studious boy trait and the fact he always stands out in his school with excellent grades and exemplary behaviour. If you meet the classmates of his, they would probably describe him as being a nice, serene, righteous, sweet and kind gentleman who owns an enduring optimism, manages to stay calm in sticky situations and sees everything on the positive side. His strongest attributes are his sense of humour, creativity and easy-to-understand personality. Charismatic and hardworking, he likes to do silly things when some of his friends are in a bad mood to make them smile. He is reserved and is careful with the people he befriends, although he sadly isn't aware of the feelings and intentions of people who are close to him. His only flaw is that he's a hygiene freak. For this reason, he owns a lot of clean tissues and disinfectants he uses to clean bus seats and also uses pliers to get dirty objects. One of his goals is to have a decent life and be happy without giving up his essence, but the only thing missing for this dream to be realized is a girl next to him for whatever may come. Before he was born, a medium told his mother he would become a rapist, a fact which hasn't ocurred yet, but it still makes his mother worried to this day, considering his ethnicity it may actually happen. Appearance He is a tall, attractive and slender black 16-year-old who has short, curly hair in an extremely dark shade, black coal skin with a few scars on his face and brown eyes, but white girls refuse to have sex with him because miscigenation is an abomination. He wears an unbuttoned short-sleeved baby blue dress shirt over a pale gold v-neck shirt with rolled-up sleeves, a black belt, teal grey denim trousers with torn knees, and simple but big brown sneakers with white soles and laces. Online Profile TBA Audition for Future Fanfics TBA The day I was born TBA Category:Males Category:Character main pages Category:Characters Category:2014 Characters